


Angels Blush

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blushing, Can be a little romantic, Crushes, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Photographs, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: You've always been a little sweet on Dan.





	Angels Blush

You've always been a little sweet on Dan.

Since the day you met he's been nothing but nice, all smiles, giggles and soft voices. You grew close, texting back and forth, going for breakfast, lunch and dinner, or afternoon tea. You even binged the extended version of _Lord Of The Rings_ with him after he found out you share the same passion for the movie series. And that was a true test of friendship.

You see him through multiple relationships and he sees you through yours. You find yourself shaking your head and taking a slow slurp of your tea whilst Dan rests his chin on his palm and swoons over the girl he's started talking to.

You place your cup down gently, "would you stop throwing yourself off of skycrapers for women? You fall too fast," he giggles and a pink blush rises in his cheeks. Your heart skips a beat and you think he looks beautiful. It's then you realise you're maybe a bit sweeter on Dan than you should be.

A few weeks pass. The relationship between him and the girl doesn't work out. You bite back your _I Told You So, Daniel,_ and let him slump against you on his sofa, eyes and voice disappointed, shoulders sagging.

"Do you think I'm just destined to be single forever?" He asks, a waver in his voice. You pray that he doesn't have a breakdown, not sure you'll be able to handle seeing him cry today.

"Don't be so silly," you tell him, "you're just a bit of a hopeless romantic. You dive in heart first."

"I wish my heart knew how to swim. Maybe I'm just an ugly old bachelor."

You roll your eyes and prod his ribs.

"I think you're a very handsome bachelor."

The pink that makes your heart sing creeps onto his face and he looks up at you with big brown eyes, "really?" He asks and you nod, "... Thank you."

You give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He settles close to you, enjoying your warmth and comfort.

He doesn't seem his usual, bright yellow self for the next week or so. He's almost neutral and you insist that he needs a day off to enjoy himself, not think about life and work and how it drags.

He takes a day off and at 11am sharp on said day, you're rapping your knuckles on his front door. He answers it with a not-fully-awake smile and his hair wilder than you've ever seen it before.

"C'mon, Avidan. We're going to the beach. A nice, refreshing walk on the pier. Get dressed, I'm driving. We'll get icecream!"

He stares at you for a moment, overwhelmed. You take a step back and gesture to your car, "I'll be waiting!"

He shakes his head at you, a giggle leaving him as he does so. He closes the front door again and joins you in your car 10 minutes later, looking less like he just got dragged through a hedge arse backwards.

It's a little overcast, but nothing that doesn't warrant the beach. The two of you walk along the blustery beachside, sand collecting at the side of the concrete. The two opted for vanilla ice creams, whipped into spirals. The way Dan smiles and licks the excess off of his lips after taking the tip of the cream into his mouth warms you.

"Thank you for this," he says, as you reach the end of the pier. His hair whips around him in the wind, he digs his hands into his pockets and you smile brightly.

"You're more than welcome," you glance around, "it's good to see you happy."

Dan cocks his brow and looks around with you, "what?"

"I'm looking for someone. I wanna get a photo with you by the railing."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend? Is that not enough?" You grin and he shrugs. The two of you wait, leaning over the flaky blue railing and washing the waves crash against the stilts. The spray tickles your nose.

You find someone- finally!- a twenty something with a large camera in her hands. You interrupt her, quickly darting over and catching her attention.

"Hey! Excuse me, can I bother you? I wanna ask if you could just take a quick photo for me- on my phone! I'm not- not asking for professional I just-"

She laughs as she agrees and you're slightly flustered from not practicing your sentence in your head. She takes your phone from you and lets her camera hang from her neck. You tell her you're sorry for the downgrade and she grins as you make your way to Dan, who is watching you with a bemused smile.

His arm comes to wrap around your waist and he squeezes you gently. His hand is settled in the crook of your hip and it feels warm and familiar. You smile and lean into him, watching as she takes the photo. She does the thing you noticed most photographers do, and keeps taking them.

You take the opportunity, reaching your hand up to rest on Dan's shoulder before using it to lean up on your tippy toes, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and watching his face burst pink in the way that you love. You pray that every single moment of it was captured, a snapshot of each second.

But mostly, you hope for his shy smile, dusted pink cheeks and averted eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Angels Blush by Basia.


End file.
